


Handcuffs

by Shouting_Star



Series: All You Need Is Porn [1]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouting_Star/pseuds/Shouting_Star
Summary: Noel knows how to use his little brother.





	Handcuffs

His cum – trickling between my thigh. My head – so light. _That’s the pill_ , he said. The metal of the handcuffs against my skin – cold. My voice – husky because I’ve spent the last hour screaming his name.  
« Noely, why don’t you buy me some fluffy handcuffs instead of these ones ? »  
I want to look into his eyes but my gaze keeps coming back to his limp manhood. I can’t fucking believe he was there, inside, inside me, all the way in. I sense his blue soul watching at me. And I feel it, he’s thinking about the mess I am right now. Ruffled hair, a bite in my neck, his kisses still burning the damp skin inside my thighs. All the visible and invisible marks he tattooed on my body. And I’m sure he has left some of his blue inside me.  
He bends toward my face. His fingers are running along my jaw. « I can buy you so much more. I’m a millionaire ! »  
« Yeah thanks to me, you soft bastard. »  
He chuckles, « we’re not havin’ this conversation right now. » he’s as high as I am. For a moment, I thought he was going to collapse on me. ( _It would have been nice._ )  
Slowly, I feel the chemicals, withdrawing from my brain like the tide drawing back from the shore.  
« I’m cold Noely, free me. »  
He leaves a butterfly-kiss on my lips and gets away. I know he’s coming back but I instantly feel a void in my chest.  
I hear him rummaging things in the bathroom. The last time it took him so long the wanker had lost the keys.  
I’m freezing and my wrists burn. "Com’on Noely" I shout. The noises stop and he comes back to the bedroom. He’s fuckin naked but he doesn’t care. That’s all the good the drugs are doing to him. "Untie me! » I order him.  
He comes back to me, not hurrying the slightest bit. He has a cheeky smile and I can tell you what it means, he has a fuckin idea in the back of his mind.  
"Gotta deserve it "  
I glower at him, "I already deserve it, me"  
He is pulling this face, just like when we were kids and he was playing tricks on me.  
"so I’ll just leave you there for the cleaning woman to find you. The press will love it"  
He laughs at my confused expression and adds "or maybe I’ll just wank in front of you and you could only watch" I look at him defiantly, is he serious ? I keep my mouth shut but my cock is answering for me. You could think that the drugs would have clouded his mind. But no, he sees it. I’m not a shy guy but I assure you, with this look he could make an iceberg melt. The bastard seems satisfied. His hand is already on his cock. He’s just rubbing, not even putting an extra effort in it. First slowly, from the head to the base, sometimes squeezing his balls. He comes closer and kneels on the bed. Never stopping the mesmerising back and forth of his fingers along his shaft. I can’t get my eyes off it. He’s already so hard, and so fucking… the words are jostling in my head. _Massive._ I think that’s the right description.  
Noel smirkes, he knows that I’m ready for another round.  
"wanna suck it? " I lick my lips in a silent agreement. For one second he stops moving. He does that sometimes. He freezes as if he realised what he was doing. It wasn’t just a fantasy in his head or an illusion created by his genius mind drowned in coke.  
I can see all the heavy and nasty words dancing behind the blue of his eyes. He shouldn’t think about any of that shit right now. _Save it up for your lyrics._  
« Noely com’on ! »  
He blinks as if he had stared at the sun for too long. The bad dream is gone. He gets closer to my chest. And starts rubbing the tip of his dick against my mouth, spreading his precum like lipstick. As I start licking I feel him gently stroking my head. His other hand reaches out for my own tied hand. I grip him tight. He’s already close to the edge and pushes himself inside my mouth. I moan against his cock. He understands and pushes deeper. Tomorrow, I think I’ll call him ‘lollipop man’ onstage just to see him blush and grip his epiphone tighter.  
I can’t look at him but I hear him moaning loudly. He is trying to make me take his whole length. Maybe he just wants me to gag. I aggressively dig my nails into his hand. The thrusts become more shallow. « I’m sorry Liam. » I hear him groan.  
His pubic hairs are tickling my nose and his hand is lost in my locks. He grunts louder when my teeth scratch the delicate skin. Soon the flavor of his cum is all over my tongue. His grip on my head gets loose and he pulls back. A drop of his seed has fallen on my chin. He lowers his head and licks it before he kisses me. One if his hand is behind my back and his finger is poking against my entrance still wet from our previous game. His other hand is on my cock. It doesn’t take long before he sends me to heaven.  
Noel collapses onto me. His head is heavy against my chest. If it wasn’t for his sticky hands I could think we’re two boys back in Burnage.  
"Please Noely, free me now" I whisper in his ear after a moment.  
"I didn’t find the key" he simply states.  
I try to shove him away with a kick "WHOT? " He just giggles like the utter twat he is and adds "okay okay, I’ll give it another look, just wait".  
"You’re a shitty brother!!" I shout as he makes his way back to the bathroom. I pull on the cuffs like a trapped animal and yell like a mad man.  
When he comes back is hands are empty and he looks sorry. He covers my body with his jacket. "I hope you’ll have to wash it!" I say childishly. It only makes him smile.  
"I’m not leaving until you find that key ! ", this time he’s even chuckling "I bet you’re not ! ". He finally finds the key in the back pocket of his trousers.  
I push him away as soon as my hands are free and massage my redden wrists. I soften when he embraces me and pecks soft kisses in my neck. "maybe you could stay the night." I’m still too pissed at him to even consider it. I shove him away and turn my back on him. "’Am not staying because you’re a cunt." His eyes gets a shade darker before turning as cold as a winter sky. He throws my trousers at me. "Then you can fuck off." As I close the door of his hotel room I wonder why it has to be this way.  
When I’m finally in my own bed I wrap the sheets around my body like a cocoon. I feel frozen and wish he was there.


End file.
